Reflections of her love
by DeliciousNewYork
Summary: After Hermione gets into fight with Ron, Ginny comforts her...peering at the dappled reds, yellows and oranges intertwining in the moonlight of the gleaming water.That’s you to me.


Disclaimer: I own Nothing

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance, Angst

Reflections of Her Love

By: DeliciousNewYork

She was crying again. Ginny was getting tired of the amount of times her oaf of a brother had made Hermione cry in the last few months. Hermione was stressed out enough with the impending war between Harry and Voldermort, was it really necessary for Ron to be a pain too?

Ginny loved her brother, of course, but sometimes she didn't understand it, how could someone like Hermione love her brother? Hermione was so beautiful, and not just physically, she had a beautiful brain and soul, a beautiful essence. Yes, maybe her physical attributes were the first thing on Ginny's mind now but, she felt like deep down between herself and her brother, she got Hermione, she understood her, appreciated her in a way that Ron was just incapable of even dreaming of. Ron hurt her, and pushed her out, but Ginny, well she would never do that to Hermione, for Hermione, her arms were always open.

"Come get some fresh air with me," Ginny coaxed in a soft voice putting an arm around Hermione's waste and leading her outside.

"I should go talk to him, I'd rather just get it over with, let him make me feel horrible now, instead of having to sit here and cry just thinking about it."

"Let him come to you and apologize, it's not your job to mother him." Hermione was still crying, but trying very hard to hide it at this point and Ginny continued leading her outside as she added, "He's not good enough for you, you know." Hermione shook her head at that statement. She had always been so insecure and Ginny had never understood why. "Don't shake your head, really Hermione, you are too good for him, you're to smart, and nice, and caring, and beautiful…" Ginny trailed off blushing.

"You don't need to lie to me to make me feel better," Hermione said whimpering softly.

"I'm not." Ginny whispered back sinking to the soft grass and motioning for Hermione to sit with her. Hermione stared out at the pond behind the Burrow blinking back tears. "You shouldn't be so insecure." Ginny said softly.

"Insecure?" Hermione asked indignantly. "That's ridiculous, I'm just realistic."

"You don't understand, you can't see yourself through my eyes- er, or Ron's." Ginny's face was glowing and she tried to look unconcerned as Hermione turned back giving her a quizzical look.

"Well then, how do you see me?" Hermione asked.

"Perfection," Ginny replied her voice hardly above a whisper. Hermione didn't seem to hear her, but snuggled closer to Ginny as the cold autumn breeze rustled the leaves of the old oak tree.

"You act insecure too you know," Hermione said trying to shift the subject off of her. Ginny shook her head. "Really," Hermione continued, "You're so gorgeous and, and..." Hermione searched for a way to explain the way she saw Ginny-

"Hermione, you don't have to, I know I'm nothing special you don't have to think something up just to make me-"

"Look, Ginny, look at the reflection of the leaves in your favorite pond," Ginny looked from Hermione to the pond, peering at the dappled reds, yellows and oranges intertwining in the moonlight of the gleaming water. "That's you to me, a million different beautiful things reflected in one gleaming vision." Hermione's eyes were wide and round, as she said this, not looking at the pond, but instead into Ginny's eyes. Ginny nervously leaned back, unsure of what to do; she was getting mixed signals from her brain, body, and heart.

You can't be with her, she doesn't love you like that, she's Ron's! She told herself vehemently. But as these thoughts screamed her mind still another part of her wanted to explain, physically, how she really felt.

At this point Ginny had leaned so far back that she was lying in the grass, but Hermione had not gotten farther away, in fact she continued to grow closer, and as she did, her eyes began to close.

Shut up! Ginny finally screamed at the voices in her brain and pushed up onto her elbows meeting Hermione's parted lips with her own.

"What the fuck?" Ron yelled as Ginny pulled back a soft smile on her lips.

"Oh Ron, I- it's not what you think!" Hermione shrieked. Ginny's smile fell and tears welled up in her eyes as an awkward silence consumed them.

Hermione began to stand brushing grass off of her sweater.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered as she stood. "But it would never work."

Ginny clenched her teeth trying not to cry. "He isn't good enough for you, he doesn't love you the way I-"

"No, don't say it, it only hurts more after you say it…" Hermione replied pressing a finger to her lips, "I should know, I told Ron three months ago, look how much I've cried since," Hermione forced a smile trying to make light of the situation.

"I do though." Ginny whispered.

"I know," Hermione said walking over to the confused Ron and taking his hand as they wandered off back towards the borrow Hermione turned looking back a Ginny sitting there a tear gleaming on her cheek, "I do too." She whispered softly looking away from the small girl and to the dappled pond. "I do too."


End file.
